


Night Birds

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Dracula (TV 1968)
Genre: Biting, Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/F, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Unconventional Courtship Generator, Vampires, for typical vampire seducing & biting anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Charley really should have learned to be more suspicious by now...
Relationships: Charley Pollard/Lucy Weston
Kudos: 4





	Night Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



> Written for JohnAmendAll from the Unconventional Courtship Generator summary:
> 
> _120) Sold to the Enemy- Sarah Morgan  
>  Her one bright memory in a lifetime of shadows… Lucy Weston might be her father’s most hated business rival, but she’s the only woman who has ever made Charlotte Pollard feel beautiful. So, needing to make a new life for herself, Charley apprehensively turns to Lucy for help. Except the dark-hearted tycoon is nothing like the white knight she remembers!_
> 
> _Seduced, bedded and betrayed in a matter of days, Charley realises it’s not always better the devil you know… She’s sold her soul – and her heart – to the enemy!_

Charley realised too late that she should have asked Lucy a few more questions, such as exactly how did a young lady she’d once run into in the early 1890s come to be hanging around in the 1920s looking barely any older? Wasn’t that just a tad suspicious? She really should have learned by now.

As Lucy entered the room, Charley couldn’t help staring past her to the mirror, which, strikingly, displayed no reflection of her friend.

“Gosh,” said Charley, pulling herself up in the bed, tugging the covers tightly against her. She swallowed, but steeled herself. She had faced worse things than this with the Doctor.

Which was part of the problem, because Lucy wasn’t exactly… worse. Lucy was really quite charming. Of course, vampires probably had to be, assuming Lucy _was_ a vampire and not some sort of alien that merely happened to have a remarkable resemblance to the human idea of vampires. The Doctor would know the difference. All that Charley could say was that Lucy seemed like a vampire to her.

“Charlotte, my dear,” said Lucy, perching on the side of Charley’s bed and putting a hand on her arm. 

Her fingers were cool to the touch. Why had Charley not noticed that before? Some adventuress you are, she scolded herself.

“Lucy!” said Charley, whipping her hand away, checking the progress of tendrils of fog that seemed to be trying to work their way into her head. “Did you want something? Can’t sleep, either, I take it? How about I go downstairs and rustle us up some hot cocoa?”

Lucy leant in nearer and, honestly, Charley wished she wouldn’t, because her head was going even more fuzzy than before, as if she’d been drinking pink champagne or something and her arm, where Lucy was touching her again somehow, didn’t feel cold at all, it felt distractingly warm; burning, even. As did other parts of her, now that she thought about it.

“Cocoa,” she said breathlessly, wriggling backwards and sideways towards the other edge of the four-poster. “Yes, I should definitely go and –”

Lucy reached in and brushed her cheek lightly. “It isn’t cocoa I want, dearest,” she whispered in Charley’s ear. She let her fingers trail down Charley’s face, and Charley slumped back against the pillows, unable to remember quite why she’d been babbling on about cocoa.

“Oh?” said Charley, struggling to retain some power of thought. “Gosh. Um, I’m flattered, but I truly think – well, no, I can’t quite think at all suddenly, but I’m sure if I could, I’d know there was a jolly good reason why we shouldn’t do this.”

Lucy kissed her cheek and stroked Charley’s hair back from her face and neck. “Shh.”

Charley gave way at last with a soft sigh, eyes fluttering closed as Lucy continued to kiss her, moving down to her neck.

When she bit her, it hardly hurt at all.


End file.
